Where's Karupin?
by ThroughTheMonsoon
Summary: Oh no! Karupin is lost! What should we do? Where's Kaidoh? How much is a double cheeseburger? Why am I asking all these questions? Seigaku mobile chat!


**A/N: **Oi, minna! I'm back and posting this story because I have nothing to do, and I am trying to run away from reviewing for my final examinations!

**Warning/s: **Full of nonsense. Turn back now if you find this stupid. Also, I just ate dark chocolate and macadamias from Hawaii, so expect more disastrous outcomes.

**Note/s:** Since I live in the Philippines, which is very near Japan, I am very sorry for what has happened. All my life I wanted to go and live and work there forever, and I hope everything goes back to normal. Also, this may be my last fic that I'll post in case we also have an earthquake here and I die, so please appreciate this. Though I hope I do not die and I still live for a long time. Please pray for us.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Prince of Tennis. The only thing related to this that I own is a set of DVDs, posters, a tennis bag, a handbag and all my plots.

**Where's Karupin?**

**By ThroughTheMonsoon**

Group **Seigaku **has started a chat.

**PrinceOfTennis** -4:38:24pm-

_Oi, senpai-tachi. Any of you seen Karupin? He's missing._

**CheeseBurgerDeluxe** -4:38:45pm-

_Karupin? You mean your cat?_

**PrinceOfTennis** -4:39:03pm-

_No, I mean my frog. Of course my cat, baka Momo-senpai. Mada mada dane._

**MeAndMyCactus** -4:39:04pm-

_Saa… I am sorry to hear that, Echizen. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere…_

**CheeseBurgerDeluxe** -4:39:12pm-

_Echizen: You should be more respectful to your senpai-tachi, especially the ones who are looking for him right now. Dou itashimashite, ochibi!_

_Fuji-senpai: Yo, senpai! What's up?_

**BlueToothBrush** -4:39:14pm-

_Nya~ Ochibi's neko is lost? __ I'll help you look for him! Oishi will help, too! He'll come with me!_

**PrinceOfTennis** -4:39:23pm-

_Thanks, senpai-tachi. I hope I find him ASAP._

**YareYare** -4:39:25pm-

_Ah… Eiji is right. I'll help look for your cat._

**DataNeverLies** -4:39:34pm-

_Your cat cannot be far from your home. What time did you lose him?_

**MeAndMyCactus** -4:39:36pm-

_Momoshiro: Oh, not much, I guess. I'm helping look for Karupin, too._

**CheeseBurgerDeluxe** -4:39:36pm-

_Well, I have to go concentrate on looking for him! Tell Mamushi he left his stupid water bottle in my bag, ne? I'll be biking!_

**PrinceOfTennis** -4:40:00pm-

_Inui-senpai: About 4:30pm._

**BlueToothBrush** -4:40:02pm-

_Ochibi! Do not lose hope, nya~! Seigaku's Number One to save the day!_

**YareYare** -4:40:05pm-

_Hey, guys, don't chat in too much. Tezuka might be doing something._

**DataNeverLies** -4:40:06pm-

_Echizen: Then he must be within the 2.43km radius of your area. I will help look for him now._

_Everyone: The one who finds Karupin will refrain from drinking Inui Sardine Water Deluxe 5000. That is the upgraded version._

**ComeOnBaby!** -4:40:10pm-

_Ne, minna, who named me this in the group chat? And Echizen, I will help look for your cat as soon as I finish making sushi for this customer._

**YareYare** -4:40:13pm-

_Kawamura: Demo… You name yourself in the group chat. You must have named yourself when you were in burning mode._

**MeAndMyCactus** -4:40:13pm-

_Saa… I hope I'm not the one who finds Karupin._

**Everyone100Laps** -4:40:16pm-

_What is this commotion about?_

**CheeseBurgerDeluxe** -4:40:18pm-

_Buchou! Karupin is lost!_

**PrinceOfTennis** -4:40:20pm-

_Wait a minute. Why isn't Kaidoh-senpai replying?_

**CheeseBurgerDeluxe** -4:40:23pm-

_Must be training. You know that Mamushi._

**Everyone100Laps** -4:40:21pm-

_Aa. I will alert you if I see him. Everyone, 10 laps tomorrow for putting me into this mess._

**PrinceOfTennis** -4:40:22pm-]

_Hai, buchou!_

**CheeseBurgerDeluxe** -4:40:22pm-

_Hai, buchou!_

**BlueToothBrush** -4:40:22pm-

_Hai, Tezuka!_

**ComeOnBaby!** -4:40:22pm-

_Hai, buchou!_

**DataNeverLies** -4:40:23pm-

_Tezuka never changes._

**YareYare** -4:40:23pm-

_I knew this was gonna happen._

**MeAndMyCactus** -4:40:23pm-

_Mou… Tezuka is being grumpy again._

**PrinceOfTennis** -4:40:30pm-

_I'm really really wondering where Kaidoh-senpai is. I could sure use his animal-radar senses right now._

**Fssshhh** -4:40:35pm-

_/blank message/_

**PrinceOfTennis** -4:40:37pm-

_?_

**CheeseBurgerDeluxe** -4:40:37pm-

_?_

**BlueToothBrush** -4:40:37pm-

_?_

/**Everyone100Laps** has exited this group chat. -4:40:40pm-

/**Fssshhh** has exited this group chat. -4:40:40pm-

**PrinceOfTennis **-4:40:41pm-

_Wait, what?_

*O*O*O*O*O*

"Kami-sama, I hope no one notices Echizen's cat is missing, fssshhh."

*O*O*O*O*O*

**END.**


End file.
